crossroadsintimefandomcom-20200214-history
The Horse - A Quick Intro
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ A four-legged animal that is the prime riding animal of Tortall and is very important to its society. It has a lifespan of up to fourty-some years, though in most instances the animal dies in its twenties. Genders *'Colt:' immature male horse *'Filly:' immature female horse *'Gelding:' neutered male horse of any age *'Mare:' mature female horse *'Stallion/Stud:' mature male horse Types *'Cob:' a smaller, stockier animal suited to pulling carts and working the fields *'Palfrey:' the lighter riding horse *'Pony:' the smaller riding horse, for children and the Queen's Riders *'War-Horse:' larger, more powerful mounts that are trained for battle; carry a knight in armor *'Greathorse:' the largest type of horse, best suited for pulling heavy loads Colors *'Black:' self-explanatory; true black has no white markings *'Bay:' a brown to brown-almost-black horse with black points *'Chestnut/Sorrel:' a brown horse *'Pinto:' a splotched-spotted horse *'Appaloosa:' a dot-spotted horse *'Palomino:' a golden horse with a flaxen mane and tail *'Dun:' gold or tan with dark points *'Grey/Gray/White:' self-explanatory *'Albino:' self-explanatory. has pink eyes, not blue *'Roan:' appears to be graying, but retains in-between-graying splattering of gray hairs for the rest of its life Markings *'Star:' a white marking between or above the eyes. If a stripe or blaze is present, a star must be significantly wider than the vertical marking to be designated separately. *'Snip:' a white marking on the muzzle, between the nostrils. *'Blaze:' a wide white stripe down the middle of the face *'Stripe/Strip/Race:' a narrow white stripe down the middle of the face *'Bald-Face:' a very wide blaze, extending to or past the eyes. Some, but not all, bald faced horses also have blue eyes. *'Coronet:' white just above the hoof, around coronary band, usually no more than 1 inch (2.5cm) above the hoof. *'Sock:' white marking that extends higher than the fetlock but not as high as the knee or hock. This marking is sometimes called a "boot." *'Pastern:' white marking that extends above the top of the hoof, but stops below the fetlock. *'Fetlock or Sock:' white marking that extends over the fetlock, occasionally called a "boot." *'Stocking:' white marking that extends at least to the bottom of the knee or hock, sometimes higher. *'Lip markings:' have no specialized names, usually are described by location, such as "lower lip," "chin", etc. *'"Glass" eye "Moon" eye, "China" eye, "Wall" eye or "Night" eye:' A blue eye. Horses with blue eyes are less common than horses with brown eyes, but can see equally well. Equipment *'Halter:' the piece that goes around a horse's head when being tied up or led around; often left on when the horse is in the stable or out at pasture to make the animal easier to catch. *'Lead Rope/Lead Line/Lead:' the rope that attaches to the halter to allow for more control and safety when leading a horse *'Bridle:' not to be confused with a halter, this is the piece that goes around the horses' head when being ridden. *'Bit:' the metal part of the bridle that goes into the mouth *'Reins:' the rope-like parts of the bridle that attach to the bit and loop around the horses' neck, allowing the rider to communicate with the mouth from the back of the animal *'Saddle Pad/Rug:' the pad that goes underneath the saddle to absorb sweat/ keep the horse comfortable/ protect the saddle from grime and sweat. *'Saddle:' The piece that goes on the back of the horse and that the rider sits in. *'Stirrups:' the parts of the saddle that drop down from the saddle and hang at the horses' sides. The rider puts their feet in the stirrups. *'Girth:' A band that goes around the horses' belly and binds the saddle to the horse. Category:Resources Category:Registration Guides